1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens system, and more particularly to a five-piece optical lens system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electronic sensor of a general digital camera is typically a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) sensor. Due to advances in semiconductor manufacturing, the pixel size of sensor has been reduced continuously, and optical lens systems have increasingly higher resolution. Therefore, there's an increasing demand for an imaging lens system with better image quality.
However, as to the optical lens systems used in biomedicine, car recorder, camera or other electronic products, the requirement for high pixel and big stop needn't be stringent, but the problems of field of view and yield rate are needed to be solved. Conventional lens systems used in the electronic products in the above-mentioned fields mostly consist of four lens elements, however, such lens systems have some defects, such as, the field of view is small, the yield rate is low and so on.
The present invention mitigates and/or obviates the aforementioned disadvantages.